-Leaf-
by Kuroi Ilna
Summary: Ketika daun-daun pada Lauhul Mahfuzh berguguran. / Lee Donghae / RnR


-Leaf-

.

.

Ketika daun-daun pada Lauhul Mahfuzh berguguran.

.

.

Main cast : Donghae

.

.

-Leaf-

**Ketika daun-daun pada Lauhul Mahfuzh berguguran. Pertanda akan datangnya waktu akhir bagi setiap insan yang bernyawa.**

-Leaf-

Lee Donghae. Pemuda 27 tahun itu menghela napas sembari sesekali mengayunkan kakinya kedepan kebelakang. Membawa tubuhnya mengayun pada tempat yang didudukinya.

Ayunan.

Pandangannya lurus menatap depan. Kulit wajahnya menghangat. Menyapa sinar pagi mentari yang menerpa. Sesekali lelaki itu—Donghae—tersenyum. Merasakan nikmat tuhan yang begitu indah.

-Leaf-

All I wanna do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

Oh oh oh

Donghae. Pria 25 tahun itu memejamkan matanya. Meresapi kata-demi kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine

I've been searching but I just don't see the signs

I know that it's out there

There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere

Membuat orang-orang yang mengerumuninya terhanyut akan suara serta lantunan nada yang muncul dari gitar yang dipetiknya.

I've been looking for someone to shed some light

Not somebody just to get me through the night

I could use some direction

And I'm open to your suggestions

All I wanna do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

And if I open my heart again

I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

There are moments when I don't know if it's real

Or if anybody feels the way I feel

I need inspiration

Not just another negotiation

All I wanna do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

And if I open my heart to you

I'm hoping you'll show me what to do

And if you help me to start again

You know that I'll be there for you in the end

(Hugh Grant &amp; Halley Bannet – Way Back Into Love).

Tepuk tangan yang meriah dapat didengarnya setelah dirinya selesai menyanyikan lagu Way Back Into Love milik Hugh Grant &amp; Halley Bannet itu. Perlahan Donghae membuka matanya yang sedari tedi terpejam menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

"Gamsahamnida"

Ucapnya sopan sembari sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikannyapun mulai menaruh uang koin maupun kertas dihadapan Donghae sang namja yang tak sedikitpun melunturkan senyum dari paras tampannya.

"oh hyung. Donghae hyung" Donghae sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara seorang pelajar SMA yang selalu mengunjunginya sesaat setelah orang-orang itu pergi.

Seseorang yang akan pulang bersamanya. Seseorang yang menuntun langkahnya dan menggenggam tangannya seakan tak ingin tangan itu terserang dinginnya angin saat musim dingin.

Kim Ryeowook. Tetangganya sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggap dongsaengnya.

"hyung, sini biar kubantu mengambil uang-uangmu.." lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan wajah imutnya, juga jangan lupakan suara tenornya itu mulai berjongkok. Mengambil uang-uang hasil jerih payah Donghae sebagai seorang pengamen jalanan.

"bagaimana sekolahmu Wookie ?" Donghae bertanya disela-sela kegiatan Ryeowook memungut uang-uang itu.

"sekolahku ? biasa saja. Sama seperti kemarin-kemarin hyung." Ryeowook terkekeh senang kala mendapati air muka Donghae yang merengut kesal.

"hahaha.. bercanda. Tentu saja menyenangkan hyung." Ryeowook membantu Donghae berdiri setelah dirasa semua uang dihadapannya sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

"sudah semua ? ayo pulang" ajak Donghae saat dirasanya tarikan pada lengan kanannya dan genggaman sebuah tangan pada telapak tangan kanannya.

"ne hyung.."

"hyung kau tahu.."

"tidak." Kini gantian Ryeowook yang merengut.

"aku belum selesai" jawabnya kesal dengan bibir mengerucut yang membuatnya semakin imut

"hahaha… bercanda. Memangnya ada apa Wookie ?"

"kau tahu… tadi kelas kita kedatangan murid baru loh hyung. Kyuhyun namanya. Dia itu pintar sekali hyung." Ryeowook mengacungkan jempol kirinya dan bercerita dengan riangnya seolah melupakan rasa kesalnya. Ya begitulah Ryeowook.

"jinjjayo ? wah.. pasti menyenagkan" tanggap Donghae

"tentu saja hyung. Ah iya, bagaimana kalau kita hitung hasil mengamen hyung hari ini." Tangan kiri Ryeowook merogoh saku celananya guna mengambil uang yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana.

Beralih melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan donghae dan berganti dengan merangkul lengan kanan Donghae dengan lengan kirinya.

"50.. 2.000… 6.000… 9.000… 10.000…" diam-diam tangan kirinya meraba saku jas sekolahnya dan mengambil uang 50.000 won dari sana.

"60.000 won. Wah hyung ini banyak sekali. Pasti tadi banyak yang menonton hyung dan terhanyut dengan suara hyung yang merdu"

Donghae tersipu atas pujian yang dilontarkan dari bibir Ryeowook

"ah kau ini.. jangan berkata begitu" kata Donghae dengan malu.

"loh.. itukan kenyataan.."

"aish.. yasudahlah. Lebih baik kita kesupermarket saja membeli kebutuhanku sebulan kedepan."

Tak mau ambil pusing. Donghaepun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Roger." Sahut Ryeowook disertai gesture hormat ala tentara.

-Leaf-

**Daun pertama jatuh terhembus angin sepoi. Mulai menghiasi padang rumput yang bersih nan suci seakan tak pernah tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan nakal.**

-Leaf-

"Lee Donghae-ssi. Bisakah saya berbicara dengan wali-mu ?" pemuda 23 tahun itu hanya terdiam. Tak memberikan reaksi.

Jung Younghwa. Dokter yang bertanya kepada pemuda dihadapannya, juga terdiam. Menunggu jawaban dari Donghae dengan sabar.

"..aku.. orang tuaku.. mereka.. sudah meninggal dok."

"ah maafkan saya Donghae-ssi"

"tak apa. Dokter bisa mengatakannya padaku" sahut Donghae memberikan senyuman tipis pada sang dokter. Seolah berkata semua baik-baik saja.

"mengenai kondisi anda.."

"aku baik-baik saja kan dok ?" Donghae menginterupsi sang dokter kala sesuatu yang tak nyaman menyusup kedalam batinnya.

"maaf. Tapi, mata anda.. mengalami kebutaan permanen akibat pecahan kaca yang mengenai mata anda. Membuat Kornea mata anda sudah tidak dapat berfungsi seperti semestinya."

DEG.

Bagai petir yang menyambar di siang yang cerah. Donghae hanya terpaku. Tak dapat berucap barabg satu kata.

Hening beberapa saat. Tangan kanan Donghae perlahan terangkat. Meraba lapisan perban pada kedua matanya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"jadi.. ini sudah tak berfungi lagi.." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian Donghae terkekeh. Meratapi nasibnya yang amat malang. Kecelakaan yang dialaminya saat akan berangkat bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah café berakhir seperti ini.

Namun, sejurus kemudian senyuman terkembang dari bibirnya. Menggambarkan seolah tak ada beban didalamnya.

"ah, sepertinya besok aku harus mengundurkan diri dan mencari pekerjaan baru. Mana mau café menerima pagawai buta sepertiku." Sang dokter tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"maaf Donghae-ssi. Saya harus pamit. Ada pasien yang harus ditangani" Younghwa mengusap bahu Donghae sebelum beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Dokter tunggu.." Donghae mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Younghwa yang hendak keluar dari ruang rawat Donghae. Membuatnya menoleh pada Donghae yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"ne Donghae-ssi"

"kapan aku bisa keluar ?"

"minggu depan."

"apa ?" seketika itu Donghae terkeget. 'minggu depan ? lama sekali' batinnya.

"apa tidak bisa aku tinggal dirumah ?" tanya Donghae penuh harap. Sang melanyangkan raut protesnya sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut bermaksud memberi jawaban akan pertanyaan Donghae.

"aku janji akan merawat diriku dengan baik. Aku tinggal dengan seorang tetangga yang baik sekali. Mereka pasti akan merawatku dengan baik."

Sahut Donghae cepat seakan mengerti akan protesan yang akan dilontarkan oleh sang dokter.

"jebal…" lanjutnya lagi seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Dokter Jung jebal…" sahutnya lagi dengan nada memelas kala tak terdengar satu katapun yang terlontar dari bibir sang dokter.

"hey.. darimana kau tahu namaku ?" Younghwa kaget. Bagaimana bisa pemuda dihadapannya ini tahu namanya.

"hehehe… tentu saja dari perawat yang memeriksaku sebelum Dokter datang. Ayolah dokter jebal…"

Mohon Donghae sekali lagi berharap sang dokter mengabulkan permintaannya.

Dan.. berhasil. Younghwa hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar permohonan sang pasien.

"baiklah.. besok kau boleh pulang. Kau senang ?" tanya sang dokter sambil mendengus sebal.

"tantu saja. Gamsahamnida dokter" senyum ceria tak kunjung pudar dari paras tampannya. Membuat sang dokter turut mengulum senyum. "yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya ?"

"ne dokter" balas Donghae dengan nada cerianya.

-Leaf-

**Perlahan tapi pasti.. satu persatu daun itu mulai jatuh. Mengotori padang rumput. Menemani satu daun pertama yang jatuh.**

-Leaf-

Petikan sebuah gitar menghiasi sore hari yang teduh. Tampak seorang pemuda—sang pemetik gitar—duduk di teras rumahnya sambil memetik gitar miliknya. Menciptakan nada-nada yang merdu dari sana.

Jangan heran bagaimana orang buta seperti Donghae bisa bermain gitar. Donghae sangat suka bermain gitar. Jadi, tanpa harus melihatpun Donghae sudah hafal dimana seharusnya jari-jarinya menempel pada senar-senar gitar itu.

Ini sudah sebulan sejak dirinya keluar dari Rumah Sakit pasca kecelakaan itu. Perban yang membalut kedua matanya juga sudah dilepas. Surat pengunduran atas dirinya pun sudah beres. Dan kini, Donghae bingung harus bekerja dimana.

Bukannya tidak mencari. Donghae sudah berusaha mencari. Namun, memang tempat yang dilamarnya tidak membutuhkan pegawai cacat macam dirinya.

Boku no utau hetana amai Rock' n' Roll

Mirionhitto o umu yori mo Make it in your life

Darenimo hyōka sa renakute mo  
Imi ga aru tte omoeru yo Kimi ga naitara

oh oh oh Kimi ga naitara oh oh oh

Kimi ga naitara

(Super Junior D&amp;E – When you cry).

Dengan apik Donghae mengakhiri senandungnya. Bersama dengan itu, helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Donghae.

Membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi berjongkok didepan Donghae dan memperhatikan setiap petikan gitar Donghae bertepuk tangan. Membuat Donghae mengulum senang.

"mian, hyung terlalu asik bermain gitar tadi. Jadi, tidak tahu kalau kau datang Wookie"

"ne gwaenchana" Wookie atau Ryeowook berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Beralih duduk disamping kiri Donghae.

"sudah lama disitu ?"

"lumayan. Sejak awal hyung menyanyikan lagu itu."

"omo… lama sekali. Mianhae" sesal Donghae karena merasa dirinya kurang memperhatikan sekitar.

Tak ada jawaban, Ryeowook tak ingin menjawab perkataan Donghae. Bukannya tak ingin. Tapi Ryeowook tak ingin Donghae merasa sungkan padanya. Ayolah, Donghae sudah Ryeowook anggap sebagai Hyungnya. Jadi ini wajar kan ?

"nyanyianmu bagus." Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Donghae tidak memikirkan yang baru saja terjadi. Seolah baru teringat sesuatu, Donghae menepuk jidatnya dengan wajah gembira.

"ah.. kenapa tidak kulakukan ini dari dulu. Jinjja gomawo Wookie" Donghae berucap sembari menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Tempat dimana dirasanya sang tetangga—Ryeowook—duduk.

"hey hyung, aku disebelah kirimu." Kata Ryeowook cemberut Donghae masih belum bisa mendeteksi suaranya. Donghae pun mengalihkan pandangannya—ehem, kepalanya—kearah kiri, tempat Ryeowook duduk.

"hehehe mi-"

"stop. Jangan katakan itu" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Ryeowook.

"oya, tadi hyung gomawo kan ? gomawo untuk apa ?" tak peduli dengan raut cemberut yang Donghae tunjukkan. Ryeowook bertanya maksud perkataan Donghae tadi.

"akhirnya aku menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok Wookie hahahaha…" Donghae tertawa keras setelah mengungkapkan bahwa ada pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. "besok, antarkan aku ke stasiun bawah tanah. Aku akan menghafal jalannya. Oke ?"

Donghae begitu bersemangat mengutarakan keinginannya. Sedangkan Ryeowook ? dirinya bingung. Apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae ? 

"memang ap-"

"aku akan menjadi pengamen jalanan mulai besok" Donghae berkata dengan ringannya. Seolah tak ada yang salah dengan pemikirannya itu. Mengabaikan Ryeowook yang terpaku akan klimatnya.

-Leaf-

**Daun-daun itu kini mulai menambah intensitas jatuhnya. Semakin mengotori padang rumput terus dan terus tanpa sedikitpun terjamah oleh tangan-tangan yang membersihkan.**

-Leaf-

PRANK

Dalam kesakitannya yang teramat, gelas tak berdaya di dapur itu tersenggol olehnya. Menciptakan bunyi yang nyaring dipagi hari.

Namun sang empunya—Donghae—tak peduli. Donghae pemuda 27 tahun itu mengerang, memegangi kepalanya yang entah kenapa sakit sekali. Tadinya Donghae ingin mengambil minum, sedekan meredakan dahaga. Namun, sakit itu menyerangnya. Membuatnya tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelas yang akan digunakannya.

Kini Donghae bahkan sudah berjongkok, seakan dengan itu rasa sakitnya bisa menghilang.

'Tuhan. Sakit sekali. Ada apa ini ?' batinnya pilu

"aakhhh…" erangnya keras. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tak akan tega. Tapi sayangnya..

Tak ada siapaun saat ini disampingnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Donghae masih bergelut dengan rasa sakitnya. Bahkan kini darah sudah mengalir bebas dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Hingga.. rasa sakit itu perlahan mereda dengan sendirinya.

Perlahan, Donghae bangkit dari posisinya. Mengusap darah yang sudah berhenti mengalir dengan lengan bajunya. Dan berjongkok lagi meraba lantai guna membersihkan pecahan kaca.

Dengan pelan, Donghae berjalan ketempat sampah. Memasukkan beling gelas kedalamnya. Setelah itu. Dilangkahkannya kaki-kakinya dan dirabakannya salah satu telapak tangannya ketembok guna membawanya kekamar mandi. Dirinya harus tetap bekerja hari ini.

Meski dengan tubuh lemahnya kini.

'semoga aku baik-baik saja' batinnya lirih dengan secercah harapan didalam sesaknya rasa gelisah yang memenuhi batinnya.

-Leaf-

**Sangat dekat. Kini hanya tersisa satu daun yang masih menancap kuat. Padang rumput sudah sangat kotor. Hijaunya rumput tertutupi daun-daun coklat yang berguguran.**

-Leaf-

"aakhh… sakiittt" pemuda yang terduduk diatas ayunan itu tiba-tiba menjerit keras. Membuat banyak atensi teralih pada sosoknya. Sosoknya yang duduk diatas ayunan.

Matanya kosong. Tatapan matanya telah mati sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya yang menggambarkan kondisinya hanya teriakan serta gumaman 'sakiittt' yang terus meluncur dari bibirnya.

Air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua matanya. 'apakah ini saatnya' batinnya entah pada siapa 'tuhan.. ini sakit sekali'

Orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya sangat panik. Mereka brusaha memanggil siapapun dokter yang lewat di sekitar mereka.

Darah segar mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Mengotori pakaian pasien yang digunakannya.

Jung Younghwa. Dokter yang kebetulan lewat di sana—taman Rumah Sakit—yang juga kebetulan dokter yang menangani Donghae menghampiri Donghae dengan wajah paniknya.

Sedangkan Donghae ? perlahan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan menyapa indra penglihatannya. Apa ini ? putih ? menyilaukan.

'aku senang, setidaknya disaat terakhirku. Ada warna lain yang terlihat' batinnya lirih.

Senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya seiring dengan pengelihatannya yang melemah.

Younghwa berhasil menangkap tubuh ringkih Donghae dan membawanya kedalam pangkuannya.

Dapat dilihatnya dua pasang wanita dan pria paruh baya yang tersenyum padanya sebelum matanya terpejam erat.

"sudah saatnya" kata sang wanita dengan lembut sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kini. Mata itu. Mata yang belakangan ini hanya menatap kosong tanpa obyek didalamnya, terpejam erat. Membawa ruh ketempat terakhirnya. Menciptakan hujan air mata bagi yang ditinggalkan.

"appa.. eomma.. ayo kita pergi" tiga sosok itu perlahan tertelan silaunya cahaya putih. Membawa mereka pada alam abadi.

-Leaf-

**Daun terakhir itu gugur. Bersamaan dengan ruh yang melayang dari raganya. Waktu hidupnya telah habis. Dan kini… alam abadi siap menyambut kehadiran anggota baru mereka.**

-Leaf-

Lee Donghae. Pemuda 27 tahun yang masuk sebagai pasien Seoul Hospital sebulan yang lalu kini akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kanker otak stadium 4 itu berhasil mengalahkannya. Akhirnya rasa sakit itu berakhir.

Terima kasih tuhan atas waktu yang engkau berikan.

END

Huaaa.. ceritanya GaJe ya ? maaf kalau ceritanya aneh begini.

Saya juga turut berduka cita atas berpulangnya Kak Olga kesisiNya. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisi Allah SWT.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin fanfic aneh ini setelah dapat berita itu. Hehe..

Oya, soal daun-daun pada Lauhul Mahfuzh jangan dipikirkan ya ? sesungguhnya saya sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rupa sebenarnya Lauhul Mahfuzh.

Dan itu. Hanya imajinasi saya semata.

Last, mind to review ?


End file.
